journeymanfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradoxes
A paradox is an apparently true statement that potentially leads to a contradiction. In time travel theory, the discussion of potential pardoxes is one that creates several problems for its practical application. This page documents these observations in the episodes of Journeyman. Dramatic television often requires the viewer to submit to a certain suspension of disbelief. Nevertheless, this is a list of nitpicks regarding the show's plot, timelines and possible paradoxes that may not be explained. * Nobody notices when Dan Vasser appears and disappears out of nowhere. This is true when he appears out of nowhere to downtown San Francisco. Also nobody notices when Dan Vasser disappears to thin air after he prevents Nicole Gaines' death, though Nicole does watch him walk away and is momentarily perplexed. * Dan Vasser is able to fool people when he pretends to be his younger self. Livia Beale notes that he "looks tired," but no one else notices that he is older than he is supposed to be, perhaps because Dan has aged well over the years. He's able to fit in at his engagement party, fortunately for him because he changed his shirt to one that he wore in that time era which looked very similar the one his younger self was wearing. * Dan Vasser is able to afford a big Victorian house on a journalist's salary in San Francisco. The story suggests that he and his wife purchased the house in the year 2000, when demand for housing was at a peak during the dot-com boom. Also such big unattached Victorian house is supposedly located in San Francisco where such houses would be very rarity. Most houses in San Francisco are attached to another given that a lot of people live in seven miles by seven miles city of San Francisco. Only multi-millionaires and billionaires are able to afford such a big Victorian house in San Francisco, though little is known yet about the characters and other sources of income they may have. One possible explanation may be the condition of the house in 1987; perhaps the Vassers purchased this house as a major fix-up property and therefore got an exceptional deal. * Plot: Dan Vasser goes to downtown San Francisco in 1987 in his condition of looking rather haggardly and not properly looking nice. Rescuing Neal Gaines was important to the plot, but no self-conscious person especially Dan Vasser looking very bad would shows his face in front of large amount of people in Financial Distict. Dan Vasser would most likely stayed in Golden Gate Park if he weren't so disoriented from one of his first trips through time. * Time travel: Dan Vasser's action in the past has limited or no effect on his current life. Because this is a TV show, all living major characters ( Vassers and Dan Vasser's boss ) will receive immunity from alteration due to Dan's actions in the past. For example is the Dan's action at the end of the pilot. Dan yells Neal Gaines, and he is killed in front of large amount of people. Since a lot of people saw what Dan did, it is highly probable that younger Dan Vasser of 1997 might be involved in a controversy due his actions of older Dan ( since they look alike). If this story is noticed by 1997 Livia, she may also be suspicious as to why Dan asked for information on Neal Gaines just prior to the man's death. The supposed time line of Dan is disrupted due to actions of older Dan. When older Dan emerges into future, he might finds himself that his reality has altered due to temporal interference in the past. He might finds himself that he may not married Katie or that he is no longer reporter at Register or he doesn't live at his Victorian house. Of course this is TV show with limited budget and money, therefore this scenario of Dan finding himself in completed alternate future won't happened because due to money and to avoid too much confusion. * Time travel: Dan accidentally bumping into Livia in 1990 has hardly any effect on their relationship. She does not apparently mention to her fiance that they had seen each other in their apartment, otherwise major confusion might occur. Supposedly Dan met Livia sometime in 1990's, but definitely not in April 1990. Exact timing is huge factor in developing romantic relationships. This inadvertent meeting between Dan and Livia in 1990 might change some factors between them. Also Dan also interfered with Livia's life in 1990. This Livia who met Dan in 1990 is different from Livia who have not bumped into Dan. This is minuscule difference, but this might possible have unknown consequences on Livia's life. * Dan remembers an outcome of a football game eight years ago. Most average people might not remember the outcome of a football game eight years ago unless it were a highly publicized game, like your favorite team wins a Super Bowl. For most folks living in the Bay Area, that would mean the Niners (SF 49ers), and yes people do remember the season or two when the Niners were doing exceptionally well, and won the Super Bowl that year.* Category:Theories